Not so Guilty Obsession
by Nyrababe
Summary: University is a place to learn about what you love, be it classes or work experience. To love something is to know it inside and out, after all wasn't that the point of all this studying? Itachi X Sakura


There are too many things to describe you.

The book in my hands, bound in leather and written on the finest paper, was meant to be a distraction. The text meant to engulf my mind, meant to be read and studied. Yet here I was, lounging in the University Library on a sofa meant for two pretending to be engulf in the text of my Text book. I really had tried mind you, but as Deidara had said last week "_It's hard to focus on your studies because you often find yourself more interested in anything but_." Naturally I knew he was talking about his art, or I suspected at least.

My gaze was torn from the pages once again by your muffled laughter. Through my reading glasses I could see you across the room, sitting at a table with your friends and classmates. Your pink hair having been pulled away from your face in a tuff of a pony tail, your jade eyes seemed to sparkle when you laughed, so full of life and expression. Your complexion was clean most times, although the lines of final exam stress showed and a few blemishes of zits coming up here and there, most likely stressed induced.

You were hunched over multiple text books, having been pouring over them for hours prior to when your friends arrived in anxiety to be ready for your finals. I knew you studied to become a doctor, I knew a lot about you. I ran my hand through my silk black locks and sighed quietly, still watching.

Sakura Haruno, age 23, a fellow University student studying to become a doctor. The Haruno clan was not a well know nor wealthy one, I had been informed by my mother that once upon a time they were a family of merchant's which lost most of their political influence and wealth long ago when a war broke out and put them into bankruptcy. What was the most unusual about them was the running habit of unusual hair color's they had. A genetic mutation like my Sharigan but less functional.

At the table with her was my younger brother Sasuke, a rambunctious blond and son of the mayor Naruto, a long haired platinum blond girl Ino, and the two Hyuga children: Neji the prodigy and Hinata the giver. My brother was studying Military Science, Naruto studied Cooking, the Ino girl I believed studied in apprenticeship to be a hair stylist, Neji studied Political Science, and Hinata studied Child care.

Kisame had told me I had strange habits when it came to things I liked or loved. I didn't like to admit it but I agreed I tended to be a bit nosy, his response being "_You're down right obsessive. Take that book you fancy for instance. You know the author, the time and place of publishing, the publisher, volume, where it was written, what was used to bind it, the paper and ink type, the author's life story! Hell you even know his address, phone number and most of his contacts!"_

So naturally when my roommate and closest thing to a best friend I had learned a girl had taken my fancy he groaned and voiced how he pitied the girl. I admit I might have a tendency to but a bit…_Much._ However I couldn't stand to not know these things. If you love something then you learn it, inside and out. Was that not why we were all here studying? To learn what we love to its very core?

Sasuke had always held a passion for the military. I may be the only person to know the real reason why now that I think about it. It had been during a military ceremony for a soldier who had passed away, an old veteran. I had brought Sasuke in my father's absence and he had seemed amazed at how many people had come.

"Itachi…why are there so many people here to see a sleeping man?" he asked me, looking up with confused eyes, he had only been six.

"He isn't sleeping Sasuke, he died. He only looks like he's sleeping but he's gone." I explained.

"But he's right there!" he said pointing to the casket.

"His body is here yes but his mind is gone, his soul has left its body. These people gather to honor him."

"Why?"

I sighed, he was in a curious mood again, and while normally I welcomed his curiosity I wasn't eager to deal with it in such an atmosphere, that was usually mother's strength. "He was a solider long ago, saved many people from enemy soldiers in battle. He is seen as a hero and so we honor him."

"Saved people? Like a super hero?" he said his eyes lighting up.

"I…suppose you could say that. But he had no special power. He was just a man. But he was a hero and so we honor him." I explained. In truth I didn't agree with what the passed man had did. I knew even then that war fixed nothing and that this man had actually been quiet abusive, but his going to war and killing had branded him a hero.

"I wanna be a hero too!" Sasuke said, and with that the conversation ended as a speech for the passed man began.

From there he had decided and dedicated himself to military sciences. Learning of war and battle strategies. Who was I to stop him when he had a passion?

Naruto on the other hand was something else. His father was the mayor of the city and an esteemed man by all standards. I knew him well as my brother and him had been friends and rivals since childhood, a warm fire of healthy competition and friendship burned between them.

The blond had always been pulsing with energy, was very loud, and seemed quiet foolish. However he would always surprise people with his unique perception of the world and his warm honest heart often through people off in this day of stereotypes. It was no secret he loved food, Ramen was his favorite, Itachi also knew his girlfriend Hinata and best friend Sakura were constantly trying to keep him from eating nothing but instant Ramen. So when he announced he was going to cooking school and then taking a chef apprenticeship it was no surprise to few but many were again thrown off. Surprised he wouldn't follow in his father's footsteps to be a politician. His family was overjoyed when he announced it and welcomed the idea with warmth. Their family always emanated with the warmth of a hearth, welcoming and heartwarming.

Ino was the daughter of a Psychologist and Florist. Her and Sakura had been childhood friends, having separated over a rivalry of love, the shared object of affection being his younger brother. But they had eventually come to their senses and made up. Ino seemed like the shallow type, but she had a kind of spark which kept him from arranging she never saw Sakura again.

He sighed again realizing what he had just thought. Obsession might just be the right word for him after all.

Sakura….dear sweet Sakura. He knew very much about her indeed.

She was born and raised in the country side, her father having been a carpenter and her mother worked part time for a law firm as the janitor. Unlike her friends she lived a considerably less glamorous life and more of one of your average individual. She attended Dame Lake Elementary and Evergreen High School, both were public schools and not well known for anything except perhaps the high school for their tough soccer team. She was a straight A student and her worst course was in gym. Which was a surprise seeing as she had the physical strength of a behemoth. She had worked for her ability to attend this University, tooth and nail to get the money to pay for it.

Itachi was dragged from his thoughts when he saw them get up to leave. Putting his book on the seat he got up and starched. Feeling his back pop he patted down his red dress shirt. He knew very well she was in debt, hell the she was probably the only one in it as her friends all came from wealthy backgrounds. More than once he was tempted to offer to help her out, he was full ready too but Sasuke had beaten him to the punch only to be turned down. She was far too independent and proud for that and he had to say he was glad to hear it.

"Itachi!" came a voice to my left and the group looked over at me then to the source of the voice.

Kisame was approaching, the two art students Deidara and Sasori arguing at his side.

I didn't bother to respond but glanced over at the group and saw Sakura and Naruto wave at me. I gave a casual wave back and saw them all leave. My eyes not leaving Sakura's backside.

"Itachi its rude to stare," Kisame chuckled.

"Hn," I responded and walked over to them.

"Did I hear that correctly, hm?" Deidara said raising an intrigued eyebrow "The Uchiha has a thing for a girl?"

I knew Kisame all too well to know he wouldn't stay quiet but he didn't see my warning glare, or chose to ignore it. "Yup the pink haired girl, Sakura was it?" he said grinning like an idiot as usual.

"…Well now I didn't expect you to have a thing for unusual hair color Itachi! But I can agree with that, she's a friggin bang!" Deidara said with his usual shit eating grin.

"What Deidara poorly tried to say is that she is a representation of his poor taste in art." Sasori said, his tone bored as usual. He was probably one of the few of my group of classmates that was most tolerable in many ways.

Sasori was calm and calculating like myself however his logical side was often overridden with his taste in art. Which involved the preservation of time, often made in the form of puppets. Deidara was his colleague and took his art much differently as was his personality. He viewed art to be more sudden and fleeting, in turn his personality was also more explosive and his emotions wilder.

"Excuse me?! I'm sorry if you're feeling so intimidated by my superior form of art you need to degrade it. I'd recommend taking beginner classes and maybe you'll be on my level someday hm?" Deidara said with a cocky and yet irritated tone.

"Intimidated is not the word I'd use to describe this, pity is more appropriate." He retorted only serving to piss Deidara off more.

I didn't feel like dealing with these two right now and began to walk off as they continued to throw their wit and attacks at each other. Kisame followed after me with a chuckle and a grin. We made it too the exit when we ran into Sakura who was looking outside as rain came down outside. I couldn't see her face from this angle but the nature of her problem seemed fairly obvious. She didn't appear to have an umbrella and I knew she didn't have a car. All she had on her person was a white t-shirt with a red hoodie, the Haruno clan symbol on the back probably sewn in by her, and her jeans and flip flops.

I looked over at Kisame who nodded with a sigh "I guess I can get a ride with those two."

He sulked away back to the bickering artists. Call this karma from opening his moth on matters that he had no business relaying, much less to people he didn't want to know.

He walked toward the steps to the doorway and Sakura turned to see him coming and thankfully initiated the conversation for him.

"Hello Itachi, how are you?" she asked, a smile crossing her face and the light came back in her eyes.

"Im well, do you need a ride?" I offered right up front.

"O-oh…that obvious huh?" she chuckled rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes please, everyone else took off without me and then it started to rain." She said readjusting her heavy bag.

We opened the door, not getting soaked right away due to a canopy over the door way and I made my way over to the car, while she made a dash to it. I couldn't supress the smirk and hurried my own steps. Opening the door for her which she thanked me for, going to the driver's side I slid in. "Where to?" I asked, of course I already knew where she lived but I would never tell her that.


End file.
